Citrouille
by A Smiling Cat
Summary: Un meurtre le soir d'Halloween ? C'est de circonstance ...


Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la septième Nuit Écriture - _60 minutes pour un thème_ - du FoF (Forum Francophone). Le FoF est un forum regroupant les francophones de FFnet où l'on peut discuter, s'entraider ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes auteurs favoris et aussi sur mon profil. Rejoignez-nous !

**Disclaimer **:_ Rien n'est à moi ...  
_

**Fandom :**_ Detective Conan  
_

**Thème :** _Citrouille  
_

**Auteur :** _A Smiling Cat_

_

* * *

_

" Aaaah !'

Le cri interrompit la marche des cinq enfants et de l'adolescente qui les accompagnait. Instinctivement, Conan se retourna vers le restaurant d'où semblait provenir le son. Il oublia l'idée d'être un enfant normal qui demandait des bonbons avec ses amis pour Halloween et se précipita dans l'établissement. La scène qui l'accueillit le laissa sans voix. Derrière lui, il entendit à peine les sanglots d'Ayumi et le cri de surprise de Ran.

Sur le sol était étendu un vampire ... Plus exactement, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années vêtu d'un costume noir, très pâle dû à l'épaisse couche de maquillage blanc qu'il portait, les yeux entourés de noir et des canines pointues bien visibles, était allongé entre deux tables, les mains crispées sur sa chemise blanche au niveau de son cœur. A ses côtés une jolie diablesse pleurait et criait tout en le secouant comme elle pouvait.

Conan laissa ses amis et se dirigea vers la victime, suivi par Ai. Ran avait appelé la police et essayait de calmer Ayumi. Il décrocha doucement les mains de la femme des épaules de celui qui était son mari, s'il se fiait aux anneaux qui ornait leur annulaire gauche à chacun. La dame se laissa tomber au sol comme une poupée de chiffon. Un petit chaperon rouge se précipita pour la relever. Sa sœur, au vu des ressemblances qui existaient entre elles.

Il cessa immédiatement de lui prêter attention et se retourna vers le corps. Les yeux n'étaient pas injectés, il ne sentait pas l'odeur classique d'amande amère ... En revanche, les traits du visage du mort étaient plissés dans une expression de douleur intense. Conan se releva, examina la table ... Un assiette de soupe à la citrouille était posée devant chaque chaise. Apparemment, il avait prévu de diner de la même chose que sa femme.

Il s'apprêtait à rejoindre Ai pour lui demander son avis lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer l'Inspecteur Megure et deux de ses hommes. Le policier s'avança vers Conan et lui demanda ce qui s'était passé. Le garçon lui montra la femme de la victime, qui leur raconta leur début de soirée et leur installation à cette table du restaurant. Ils avaient ensuite plaisanté en attendant leurs entrées, une soupe à la citrouille chacun pour l'occasion. Son mari n'avait pas avalé plus de deux cuillères qu'il avait pâli, s'était senti mal et peinait à respirer. Il avait porté les mains à son cœur quelques secondes avant de s'effondrer.

Conan écouta distraitement Megure demander des analyses à ses hommes tout en observant lui-même le corps. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix de Ai :

" Ton meurtre, il présente tous les symptômes d'une allergie sévère, tu sais.'

Tous les regards se portèrent vers celle qui avait l'apparence d'une fillette de huit ans. Elle retint un soupir agacé et leva les yeux vers l'Inspecteur avant de reprendre, de sa voix la plus innocente.

" Le Professeur faisait une recherche ce matin, pour un ami à lui qui était allergique aux fraises. Lui, ça lui faisait de l'urticaire. Mais j'ai vu un peu plus loin qu'une allergie peut entraîner des conséquences plus graves comme des malaises, des problèmes respiratoires, des pertes de connaissance et même une crise cardiaque.'

" Tu es en train de me dire que notre homme était simplement allergique à la citrouille.'

Conan avait parlé à voix basse, pendant que l'inspecteur passait un énième coup de fil, cette fois pour demander des analyses plus précises. Ai répondit tout aussi discrètement.

" Je crois, oui. Les rougeurs, les gonflements ... Tout cela pointe vers une allergie qui a dégénéré en choc anaphylactique avec arrêt cardiaque.'

" Je ne le crois pas.'

"Je t'assure, Kudô, ta victime aurait mieux fait de se passer de soupe à la citrouille ce soir. C'est tout.'

Conan en resta bouche bée, même avec la confirmation du laboratoire qui affirmait que la mort était parfaitement naturelle et liée à une réaction sévère à la citrouille avalée.

* * *

_J'ai honte, j'ai honte ..._

_Mais c'est ce que j'ai écrit, laborieusement ... donc je vous fais profiter !_

_Vous voulez bien me faire profiter de vos commentaires ? S'il vous plait ?__**  
**_


End file.
